The Trail of Lucky Spencer: An Officer and a Seal
by Gillen1962
Summary: Espionage has always found it's way to Port Charles. Now the scions of the cities most famous families are in the middle of a dangerous threat. In the center is Lucky Spencer accused of treason. Can his brother Ethan, and Robert Scorpio save him. And the court battle of the decade shapes up as it is Baldwin v Baldwin


The Guard let Scotty Baldwin into the small interrogation room. Scotty looked at his client handcuffed to a table in the middle of the room.

"Can we get the cuffs off of him?" Scott asked the guard.

"I need Captain Baldwin's approval for that, Sir"

"And where is Serena?"

"Who?"

"My daughter you big green clad dummy, Captain Baldwin."

"Off base Sir"

"Of course, she is. Never mind I guess it is better than that dark cell."

Scotty stands by the door of the room waiting for the guard to step out. The guard looks at him. Scotty shakes his head. "You can go now, lawyer client privilege and all that." Scotty makes a shooing motion with his hand. The guard looks at the prisoner then back at Scotty and says, "I will be right outside."

"Of course, you will."

Scotty turns and looks at his client. "Did you have those little green army men when you were a kid?"

Lucas Lorenzo Spencer jr.: Lucky Spencer looks at Scott and smiles weakly. "Yeah they got blown up in the diner in Vancouver."

Scotty sits down. "Well at least you can tell your grandchildren you had them."

"If I live to see grandchildren."

The last time Scott had spoken to his client in had been in the dark cell where Lucky was kept 23 out of 24 hours. Here in the better light of the interrogation room he could see the toll this was taking on the young man he had known since childhood.

Scotty always thought that Lucky favored his mother Laura Webber, Scott's ex-wife in looks, which was a good thing Scotty felt because Scotty hated Lucky's father the infamous Luke Spencer.

In temperament the young man was a combination of his two parents, Laura's heart and bravery and Luke's skills.

Scotty rubbed his face. "Look kid, I know we went over this yesterday, I want to take it again from the top and I have to warn you this will not be the last time I ask you to tell the whole story."

"I understand Scott. It's not like it is a story that makes any sense."

Scotty sighed. "I am trying to get Serena to let me tell your mother that you are here."

"Don't do that. Please. I don't want her or Elizabeth or the boys to know anything, if this all goes south and we lose…."

Lucky was about to go on trial for treason, a loss in court could result in the loss of his life."

"Do not even say it. I am not bringing that news to Laura. We are getting you out of here kid."

Drew Cain a to go cup of coffee in his hand stepped out of Kelly's Diner and directly into the force of nature known as Lucy Coe.

His coffee nearly spilled as Lucy stumbled and held herself up my resting a hand on his chest which she kept there as she spoke. "Oh, Drew, Sorry. I was in a hurry to meet my daughter; she is supposed to be here, and I was afraid she was inside, and I wasn't looking where I was going, and I was distracted."

Drew smiled. "It's fine Lucy. I didn't know you had a daughter?"

"Yes, yes Serena, Serena Baldwin, she is Scott's daughter to, but she takes more after me. Not that I am her real mother. I carried her for Scotty and his late wife Dominque but when poor Dominque died, tragic, tragic, I stepped in and did most of the raising myself, though I guess Scott was around too, and Doc, Doc helped a lot , we were married int hose days you know."

"I know."

"Everyone knows Mom." Serena Baldwin in casual army fatigues comes up behind her Mother and hugs her.

Drew looks and smiles, he sees her captain's bars and recognizes the JAG insignia on her shoulder. "Captain, how goes the JAG"

Serena steps back. "Good Soldier, and you"

"Seal actually ma'am" Drew answers.

"Oh, what happened couldn't make the Rangers?" Serena quips.

"Felt like doing real work ma'am not digging latrines."

The two laugh and Lucy looks puzzled. "Do you two know each other?"

Drew and Serena laugh even louder, and Serena says, "Sure Mom, because with over one million on active service across all the branches and three times that many former members we all know each other."

Drew laughed again. "Yep we all hang out at the Air Force Bases on Sundays for barbeques"

"Ain't like those fly birds got any real work to do." Serena adds then holds out her hand. "Serena Baldwin"

"Drew Cain, pleased to meet you. So, you are Franco's sister?"

Serena looks uneasy. "Yes, you know him?"

"Like a Brother, if I wasn't over twelve, I would call him my BFF"

"Well than thank God you are over twelve."

Lucy smiles already making a match in her head. "Drew is the long lost identical twin brother of Jason Quartermaine, well Jason Morgan."

"Identical?" Serena says raising an eye brown

"Long story. "Drew answers.

Serena nods "I know some of it, but I would like to ask you about somethings, Seal."

Drew is taken aback a little but says. "Personal or Professional reasons, Officer?"

"Can it be both?"

Drew Cain liked this girl, she had Lucy's brass and Scotty's humor. "Dinner?"

"Sure."

"Have you been to the Metro Court?"

"Not as a real adult, able to drink more than Shirley Temples."

"Well then tonight at 6?" Drew says shaking her hand once more and getting ready to go.

"See you there Seal."

Great

Lucy and Serena watch Drew walk away

"Well, you distracted him so much he did not even say goodbye to me." Lucy pouted.

Hamilton Finn was more than pleased to see his fiancé Anna Devane enter his office at General Hospital. He got up from behind his desk and met her at the door with a kiss.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" He said smiling.

"Oh, I was just in the neighborhood." Anna replied grinning.

"And thought you would come by and spend some time with the handsomest doctor you know?"

"Yes, but Lucas wasn't in his office, so I came here."

Finn laughs and grabs his chest indicating pain. "Ouch"

Anna smiles and hugs him. "And I may have had just a small bit of an ulterior motive."

"And that would be?"

"I was wondering if you would like to take a quick jaunt with me to St. Thomas."

Finn gave Anna a crooked smile. "Well normally any red blooded male would jump at the chance to take a trip to a tropical paradise with a beautiful woman, but in this case since that beautiful woman is also a legendary super spy, I think I should ask why?"

It was Anna's turn to grab her heart as if she had been injured. "Darn you know me so well." She said slowly. "I got a call from Andre and he asked if I could fly down, he was vague as to why."

"You think maybe he learned more about the memory transfer between you and Alex.?

Dr Andre Maddox had perfected the art of memory transfer between identical twins. Anna and her sister Alexandria had been part of the initial experiment, as had Kevin Collins and his insane serial killer brother Ryan Chamberlain. The project had been all but perfected in the transfer of memories between Drew Cain and Jason Morgan. Andre had successfully transferred all of Jason's memories into Drew effectively wiping out years of the other man's life. As a part of his punishment for the illegal experiments he had been working with the WSB helping them understand the project.

Anna shrugged her shoulders. "He didn't say anything more. Just to meet him in Charlotte Amelie"

Finn sighed. "Well then when do we leave?"

"Now?"

"Now? I need to tell Monica, so my patients are covered."

"I stopped to see Monica on my way here." Anna said.

"Because you knew I would say yes?"

She kissed him and smiled. "Because I knew you would not say no."

Lulu Falconeri, was annoyed at herself for being annoyed. She had spent a few days visiting her husband at the WSB recovery facility, and while she was gone her father-in-law's criminal empire had crumbled, one of her oldest friends had been murdered and Jason Morgan had skipped town. Lulu was somewhat upset by all of this news, and she knew that telling Dante about his Father, Sonny who was now in Ferncliff Mental Hospital, would not be easy, but what had her annoyed and so then made her annoyed at herself, was that the entire news story of the events had been triggered by an article written by Molly Lansing a girl who was supposed to be learning to be a journalist from her.

There was no denying it, today on her very first day back at the office she was jealous.

It was childish but as she sat down for the morning story meeting with Peter August the publisher of the Port Charles Crusader, she was green with envy that Molly now sat across from her as a full reporter for the newspaper.

Molly had hugged and greeted her as she came in and Lulu had returned those hugs with words of congratulations and encouragement. But Lulu felt none of it. And her "Spencer Sense" had started tingling as well, there was something decidedly different about Molly.

Lulu had heard that she was now living on Spoon Island. That place gave Lulu the creeps, she and Valentin shared a daughter, Charlotte conceived in vitro without Lulu's knowledge, and Valentin had killed Lulu's brother Nicholas. There was in short no love lost between Cassadine's and Spencer's. And as much as she tried to see the Molly Davis Lansing she had known for years, now when Lulu looked at Molly all she could see was the Cassadine.

Lulu was brought back to reality by Peter saying, "So is it safe to assume that neither one of you wants to do the follow up on : where is Jason Morgan?"

Molly shrugged and looked at Lulu who spoke first. "No, my sources at the PCPD indicate he left to protect his family and I have no desire to put them in jeopardy by finding him."

"Same, Sam and I may be having some communication problems, but I am not going to let anything happen to her." Molly added.

Peter nodded. "Well you know the paper will need to follow up it is news, but I will not put either of you in the position of being uncomfortable with this."

Peter took a sip of water and then said "So? Pitch ideas."

"I'd like to follow up on the girls that Sonny may have had working at the Paradise Lounge who were underage, I know the story has kind of died down, but they deserve to have their story listened to."

Peter nodded. "I agree go ahead run with that Molly." He turned to Lulu "Got anything?"

Lulu hated that she did not. She shook her head. "I have some ideas but nothing I am ready to pitch yet."

"Well work on developing what you got." Peter said "That is it for now folks. Let's go make news."

Lulu followed Molly out of the room whishing that a good story would fall from the sky.

Willow Tait loved this time of year, when the fall was in full bloom and she could take her 3rd grade class out to enjoy the crisp fall air at recess. She was especially pleased today because the 4th grade students were also out in the school playground, so she got to see many of the students that she had worked with last year. She was very pleased to see Aiden Spencer and his cousin Charlotte Cassadine playing together on the swing. Last year Aiden had been bullied by the little girl leading to Willow being bullied by her stepmother Nina Reeves, now the two children seemed to have put animosity behind them.

Willow looked out of the students and to the fence separating the playground from the street. A tall thin man in jeans and boots stood watching the children. She followed his eye line and noted that it was centered on Aiden and his cousin.

She got up and walked over. The man was so intent in watching the children he did not even notice her approach.

"Hello, can I help you?" She said pleasantly but firmly

"Huh, oh no. I 'm okay."

"Do you need anything?" Willow asked.

The man shook his head. He had a long thin face and was Willow had to admit quite good looking in a roguish way. "No, no I am sorry. I realize I must look like a creep. "

"A bit." Willow said flatly.

"Yeah, sorry that little boy there looked just like my nephew. I haven't seen him in a while, and I guess I just got caught up in thinking about family."

The man sounded sincere. "Maybe time to go visit" Willow said.

The man nodded. "Yeah maybe. I am sorry I bothered you Ms.?"

"Tait"

"Ms. Tait, I'm Ethan" He said as he walked away.

As Ethan Lovett walked away from the school and along the Port Charles waterfront, he kicked himself mentally. He had been so distracted by seeing Aidan for the first time in years, and Charlotte for the first time in person that he had looked like a creep in front of that teacher.

The last thing he needed was for Laura, Elizabeth or Lulu to know he was in town before he had the chance to touch base with District Attorney Robert Scorpio. He checked his watch. His meeting with Robert was still two hours away. It was supposed to be here on the docks, but Ethan had no desire to just stare at the water for the next two hours.

He looked around and spotted an art gallery. Well might as well go and pretend I have some culture he thought to himself.

Ava Jerome was especially thrilled at the latest works added to the gallery. Several of the paintings she had recently purchased would fetch her a handsome profit. Though she had to admit because of the steep price one or two of them may take her a while to sell.

She didn't care, with Sonny hospitalized, and Carly seemingly hold up at their house, her custody of her daughter Avery was not likely to be challenged any time soon and Ava was finally after far too many years of torment enjoying being a mother. She still wished her oldest daughter Kiki had lived to this moment. She missed her so much.

Ava was torn from her thought by the bell on the gallery door sounding and lean tall younger man walking in.

Ava had an emotional weakness for handsome younger men. She smiled and said. "Hi, can I help you?"

He shrugged. "Truth, I am just killing some time I am early for a meeting and looking at great art seemed a better way to kill time then drinking yet another endless cup of coffee."

Ava laughed. "Well we have some very good pieces in the gallery right now so please feel free to browse around. I'm Ava Jerome the owner, if you have any questions about a particular piece please let me know."

"I'm Ethan, Ava nice to meet you." Ethan said extending his hand.

"Okay, Kid one more time" Scott said to Lucky. Both men were tired and frustrated they had gone over Lucky's story twice. Neither saw anything they could use.

"The last WSB assignment you remember was?" Scotty said.

"I had been assigned to guard Dr. Soumia Al-Fayheed." Lucky replied.

"Why?"

Lucky took a sip of a bottle of water Scott had asked to be brought in and said. "She is a world-famous researcher in the chemical imbalances that seem to manifest in those with severe PTSD and some, but not all Traumatic Brain Injury."

"More." Scott said.

"I don't understand the science, Scotty, but she studied how certain chemicals affect the memory, she could map out the chemicals that were present in a PTSD flashback, or in a repressed memory and then somehow transfer them into a computer binary code."

"Wait wait, maybe I didn't hear that part the first couple of times, transfer memory to a computer?"

"Yeah, there has a been a lot of research into that, people are talking about being able to download deceased loved ones into smart homes." Lucky said.

"What about this stuff that Andre Maddox did?"

"I think that what Soumia was doing could be compatible. He was transferring memory from person to person but unlike her knowledge of the places in a human mind where a single memory could be held in his , it had to be identical twins so that the genetic makeup was close enough to 'fool the memory'. "

Scotty shook his head. "Okay so you are guarding this scientist, for what a week, a month?"

"A year."

"Right a year, and the two of you got close?"

Lucky looked sad. "Yes."

"Very close?"

"Yes, Scott very close."

"And then one day the next thing you know you are missing six weeks of your life, she is gone and you are wearing an jacket with the emblem of this Anaconda, while US Army Intelligence Agents are surrounding you and demanding your surrender?"

"Exactly."

"And you have no idea where this microchip thing is, or where the people who Anaconda kidnapped are, or even where this Dr. Al-Fayheed is?"

"No."

"Could this have anything to do with this research of your friend?"

Lucky looked at Scott as if he were nuts. "Scott of course it does. I have been saying this for weeks. Look those six weeks, I have flashes of things. I know I left Paris. I know I made stops in Provence and Casablanca, but they are like in a dream. Yeah I think for a period of time I was acting on memories implanted from someone else."

"So like Maddox's experiments?"

"A bit, but in Maddox's test cases the subjects never were programed to act. They simply were implanted with the other memories. And in Soumia's research it was a matter of being able to pinpoint where a particular memory was. This, except for the fact that even if in a fog I was some what aware, was some combination of the two."

"But memories take place in the past kid, that is why they are called memories." Scott said. "You were acting in real time."

"I was acting on the memories of some one else. Look here is an example. I spend several weeks teaching you how to drive from here to Beecher's Corners using only the side roads over the mountains through Danville. You train on the route every day. And you are told to make this drive on a particular day at a certain time. Then they use some process to move those memories into Elizabeth's mind. Now she knows the drive, she knows the day she knows the hour and so she makes the drive."

"Why not do it myself?" Scotty asked.

"Well what if it snows, now Elizabeth is taking the risk of driving in the snow, and if she fails well, they just move that memory to the next person."

"Why not just brainwash people?"

"Because brainwashing takes a long time, the memory transfer can be done in minutes."

Scotty nodded. "But then why are you in here. The WSB must know about this process."

Lucky laughed. "Sure, they do, but there is a denial dance that they need to do in order for Army Intelligence not to know."

Scotty slapped the tabletop. "Damn spies, infested our lives like roaches."

Lucky sat silently a small grin on his face.

Scotty shuffled some papers. "So, they are willing to just let you rot in jail then to give away their little spy secrets. Well I won't stand for it. I am going to file papers right now."

Lucky grinned. "To do what Scott? Have yourself declared insane by some judge? It's all based on my story. "

"So how do we clear you?" Scotty asked his client.

"You need to find Dr. Al-Fayheed. The army brass and the WSB are off looking for the microchip."

"Well it can blow us all to hell after all." Scott replied.

"Yes, there is that." Lucky said with a smile. "Look yes during that time period I was programmed but because I have flashes, flashes that put me in Provence, a city Soumia loves and in Casablanca, her hometown, I think I was looking for her."

"Kind of like a Zombie returning to eat the brains of his family?"

Lucky shook his head and laughed. "Yeah…. I guess so."

"We need to trace your movements from the end of this tape that the Feds have till the day they arrested you. And figure out what you were doing."

'I agree." Said Lucky "But since I am a top-secret prisoner it is not like you are going to be able to get cooperation from the government."

"Well I will hire a private investigator" Scotty said running his hand through his hair.

Lucky smiled. "I am not sure I can repay you for that Scott."

"Ahh your Laura's kid and they tell me that I am rich. So, don't worry about it."

Scott Baldwin got in his car for the drive back to Port Charles with no small amount of frustration.

"Damn it Spencer" he said out loud as he started the engine. "You hadda go and leave me with your kid's mess to clean up."

"He always was a lazy bum." Said Robert Scorpio opening the passenger door and slipping in beside Scott.

"Scorpio?" Scotty said, "What the hell?"

"I assume you have spoken to Lucky?"

"Yeah" Scott said, "You know about this?"

"I know about everything Baldwin."

"Then you know that in order to Help Lucky we need to know where he was those missing six weeks."

Robert nodded. "Yes, and as District Attorney I really can't help you, and the government is not going to help you either."

"Right" Said Scott.

"But?" Robert said.

"But what?" Scotty replied.

"Come on Baldwin use that addled brain of yours. Think Man. Why was Lucky sent here?"

"Serena said that the head of the WSB had him transferred here."

"Good Baldwin, slow but good. And who is the head of the WSB?"

"Frisco, a guy who loves Lucky." Scotty said. "And would want to help him even if he had to keep it on the down low."

Scorpio smiled. "And Baldwin who is here, who can help like that?"

"You?"

"Ahh thanks Baldwin, yeah me, but we have to do this all on the down low. We need to put together a team."

"And you have a team in mind?" Scotty asked

Robert smiled. "Take us home Baldwin, I have our first man waiting for us."

Molly Davis was emotionally exhausted. She had just finished the last interview with the women that Sonny had given drugs to and made dance in his club when they were underage. On some level she really did still love her Uncle Sonny, but his behavior could not be tolerated. The story of these ladies had to be told.

Molly was sitting at Charlie's picking on her sandwich when her sister Sam walked in. Sam looked at her sadly and came over. "Can I sit?"

"I'd like that." Molly said.

The sisters sat for a moment in silence. Finally, Sam spoke. "I…I don't know how I let us drift this far apart over this, without either of us even saying a word to each other."

Molly sighed. "If I answer why you may not like it."

"If we can't dislike the things our sister says then how can we ever hope to cope with other people" Sam responded.

Molly nodded. "Okay but first, are you Okay, with Jason gone?"

Sam was okay, in no small part because she knew exactly where Jason was, they spoke via Facetime each night, and he was planning a return to Port Charles and revenge on the Albanian who had driven him out of town, as soon as he felt the time was right. She could however not share any of those things with Molly. Instead she said. "I am fine, I …I think he left to help us, to end the war that had begun between Sonny and the families. I am used to life without him. It will be fine."

Molly knew her sister was lying but she let it go.

"So how did we drift here Mols."

'I have been thinking a lot about my life through all this Sam, and I realize that everything between you and Mom and I is filtered through Kristina. We drifted because we needed this, a Molly and Sam conversation but instead all we ever got to do was a Sam and Molly talk about Kristina conversation."

Sam nodded. "Has it been that bad?"

Molly took a sip of her coke. "I don't know but can you look at me and honestly say that if this was last week when the story first broke you first words would not have been 'Molly this will hurt Kristina'?"

Sam felt sad for her little sister. "Yeah they would have been."

Molly nodded "And they should have been 'Molly I am proud of you, that is a hell of a story and standing up for women like that is awesome."

Molly had a point, despite the destruction that the article had wrought, there was no denying that Molly's reporting had been outstanding. Sam realized that far too often the Davis women led all their conversations be about how did this effect Kristina, much the same way as all of Jason's conversations began with how this effects Sonny. The Corinthos family literally ate all the oxygen in a room. Sam did have a follow up thought "So Mom tells me that you are not using Davis anymore, but Cassadine? What is that about?"

Molly sighed. "I think Mom thinks I am doing it to slight her, but I'm not. The truth is Davis is a made up name. Mom, me, you even Kristina, we are not Davis' we are Cassadines."

Sam shrugged. Unlike her Sisters she had never carried the Davis name, instead using McCall the name of her adoptive parents all her life. 'But Molly that name carries a lot of bad connotations with it. I mean Helena, Mikkos, even Valentin."

"And Nicholas and Spencer." Molly said. "And truthfully I am beginning to think that Uncle Valentin has gotten a bit of a bad rap."

Sam did not feel like fighting with her sister and so changed the subject a bit. "Well whatever name you use, you should try and maybe talk to Mom about it, she is so upset."

Molly sighed. She was tired of raising her mother. "Okay I will call her."

Sam smiled, she as not sure whether Molly meant it or not. But she had done her best. "So" She asked, "How is it living there?"

"Spoon Island?"

"And Wyndemere. I mean have you explored all those crazy tunnels and secret passageways yet?"

"No." Molly said. "But I should. I bet there is a story down there somewhere."

"And half a dozen bodies."

"That too." Molly said.

The sisters laughed.

Ethan had been stopped in front of the same painting for the past ten minutes. Ava was curious what the young man saw in it. She wandered over and said. "You seem to like this one?"

"Summer in Provence" Ethan said.

"Oh, you know it."

"Very well, my Mother alternately loves and hates it."

"Depending on?"

Depending on how she feels about a man named Bill at any given moment."

Ava looked at him puzzled. "Bill? As in Bill Eckhart?"

Now it was Ethan's turn to be puzzled. "Yes, how did you know?"

"This was purchased from a portion of his estate; it had been hanging in a museum in Provence or more than a decade."

Yes, since my Mother stole it." Ethan said flatly

Ava was not sure she believed the young man. "Well I do not know if it was her, but the museum recently discovered that they had been given the painting via a theft, so they traced the owner, and finding him dead they contacted the heir to the Eckhart estate and he then sold it to me."

"Sly Eckert?" Ethan said.

"Yes, do you know him as well?"

"Never met the man but we are distantly related."

"Through your mother?"

"My Father."

Ava was fascinated. "Now this is a story I would like to hear. Can I buy you a drink and discuss it?"

Ethan smiled. "I would be delighted. "He glanced at his watch. "I have to get to a meeting. I am not sure how long I will be in Port Charles, this trip. I am sorry."

Ava nodded. "Well how about this, if you hang around come by again and we can get that drink?"

Ethan took her hand and kissed it. "I look forward to it."

Drew Cain fixed his coat jacket in the mirror in the living room of the Quartermain mansion for perhaps the fifth time. As he did so his adopted mother Monica entered the room.

"Well don't you look handsome. Got a big date?"

"Well actually." He said sheepishly.

"Oh really?" Monica replied her eyes sparkling. "Anyone I know?"

"Maybe, Lucy Coe's daughter Serena?"

"Serena Baldwin, oh my I have not seen her in years, she was in the military, wasn't she?"

"Still is, she is a JAG Officer." Said Drew

"JAG. Like the old TV Show?"

"Well that was Navy but yes Judge Advocate General, she is a lawyer for the army."

Monica nodded. "Well her father and grandfather would be very proud. How do you know her?"

"I met her today with Lucy at Kelly's. Jason…the Jason memories I have…he seems to know her but not well."

"No, she would have been a bit younger and I do not think they ever traveled in the same circles. "

"Okay" Drew paused for a second then said, "Can I ask a stupid question?"

Monica laughed, for a moment she saw the little boy she had never known. "Andrew, there are no stupid questions."

Drew laughed out loud. "We're, Serena and I, we're not related at all are we?"

Monica joined his laughter. "Well let me think. No. no I suppose not. "

She paused thinking and Drew finally said "What?"

"Well, of course you and Franco were raised as brothers and he is Serena's brother so there is that. And Scotty was legally married to Susan Moore when you were born, so technically he was your stepfather when you were born, and Lucy was married to Alan, god only knows why, so in some ways Serena is your stepsister, twice. Maybe three times."

Drew rested his hands in his face then rubbed them through his eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah" Monica said.

"Forgive me, Mom, but were there more than twenty people in this town back in the 90's that you all kept marrying each other?"

Monica took him by the arm. "What time is your date?"

"Six"

"Oh, good we have time, come sit down and I will try to explain General Hospital to you."

"Mom, it's five, I think this will take far longer than that."

In the bathroom of her Mother's apartment, Serena changed clothes and listened to pretty much the same story from Lucy.

Except of course she heard all about the brain memory transfers of Drew Cain and Jason Quartermaine as well. Of course, she did not tell Lucy that she had read almost all of this in the files, like everyone else connected with the Spencer case she knew that the PTSD memory mapping that Dr. Al-Fayheed was working on was simply a branch of Dr. Maddox's twins memory transplant.

Still it was interesting to hear her Mother tell the story and put the human face on it. What was also fascinating was the story of the childhood that Drew Cain had spent with her half-brother Franco and how together they had confronted Jim Harvey the man who had abused them both as children.

"Could it have been beating from this Jim that caused the growth of Franco's brain tumor?" She called from the bathroom to Lucy.

"what about this nice Yellow Dress Honey." Lucy said holding the dress up to her own body "I don't know about the Franco thing, I want to like him Sweetheart he is your brother after all, but I still find myself keeping him at arm's length."

Serena stepped out of the bathroom in her dress uniform. "I know Mom, I do the same thing."

"That is what you are wearing?" Lucy said.

"Yep."

"Well so much for a second date." Lucy said flopping down on the bed.

Scotty Baldwin paced the Port Charles dockside, while Robert Scorpio sat on a stack of crates playing on his phone. The phone kept binging and bleeping.

"What the hell are you doing with that phone?" Scotty snapped.

"It's some fascinating little game that Emma and Noah put on here, you shoot these …birds I guess they are and knock down these buildings."

"You know that game is like eight years out of date."

"Baldwin look at us we're about eight years out of date as well."

Ethan strolls onto the dock and smiled. "I think you both look pretty good for ancient wise men"

He hugged Robert with great affection. "Good to see you" He says

"And you Boy."

Ethan turned to Scott and extended his hand. "Scott"

Scott shook it but groused. "Great more of the Spencer's spawn."

"How is Lucky?" Ethan said seriously.

"In deep trouble."

Robert nodded. "Yep which is why we are here, I want to help the lad as much as I can, after all I brought him into the WSB, but truthfully if it looks like I am helping it will just make matters worse."

"Right."

"But "Ethan said. "I am neither of these things, so when do I break my brother out of prison."

"Never!" Scott and Robert said at the same time.

Ethan shook his head and takes a deep breath. "You guys are draining all the fun from this."

At a small café in Charlotte Amile the main port city of St. Thomas, Anna Devane and Hamilton Finn sit sipping fruited cocktail drinks.

"Well even if Maddox doesn't turn up this is certainly worth the trip." Finn commented

Anna was about to make a snappy come back when she spotted Andre Maddox coming towards them "Andre over here."

Andre came towards the table saying. "We need to talk"

A block away on a rooftop a man makes a phone call.

On the other end Jerry Jacks picks up the line. "Oh really? Oh, for heaven's sake. Can't those people just stay in that little sink hole they live in? No, no we have our orders, take the shot."

A shot rings out


End file.
